


Airplane Crafts

by Animal_Arithmetic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean is a Little Shit, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, dean is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic
Summary: Dean worked very hard on his sign. Cas was sure to love it.





	Airplane Crafts

Craft supplies littered the table top, glitter gels and plastic sequins and rhinestones or whatever covering every inch of the wood. There was probably an overturned container of gold sparkles Sam would complain about later. Somewhere in the mess sat Dean Winchester, carefully gluing a plastic purple rhinestone to the giant bright pink poster board. He was still waiting for the silver sparkly puff paint to dry, so he tried to keep his hands and elbows up to avoid smearing it.

 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked behind him.

 

“What’s it _look_ like I’m doing?”

 

“Making a mess.”

 

“Then I’m making a mess.”

 

“ _Dean_.”

 

“ _Sam_.”

 

Sam made a disgusted noise. Dean kept his attention to his project. He couldn’t afford any distractions—Cas was flying home tomorrow and the sign would probably take a while to dry, what with all the glue and glittering gel puff paint whatever.

 

But this sign was _glorious_. It had pinks and purples and greens and baby blues and glitter and sparkles and sequins and rhinestones and every manner of flamboyant and attention-seeking. Exactly what would annoy Cas the most, which was what Dean was going for. Cas had been gone for two whole weeks to Boston to visit family. How else was Dean supposed to show Cas he had missed him besides being flashy?

 

Sammy had shot down the idea of proposing at the airport because it was tacky and unromantic.

 

So, Plan B.

 

“Cas is going to be annoyed.”

 

“Shuddup, Sammy.”

 

* * *

 

Despite being an international airport, Kansas City International airport was actually rather small. Sure, the ceilings were probably four stories high and the walls separating the gates from the walkway didn’t actually go half-way up nor did they fully enclose the gates, but that didn’t mean it was a large airport. It just liked to pretend to be.

 

Dean squinted at the screen that announced the departures and arrivals. He moved his gaze from the screen in his hand to the screen on the wall, other hand gently holding the sign so it wouldn’t be ruined. He ignored the people passing him giving him weird looks. Where was Cas’ gate? Why couldn’t they make it simple? Why did the screen have to move so quickly?

 

He tapped his thumb against the phone in his hand to brighten the screen again.

 

Ah. Okay. He looked at the signs to see which way he needed to go.

 

Left.

 

Okay. He had about ten minutes until the plane would land, and probably another fifteen minutes until Cas would actually leave the plane.

 

With that in mind, he found a chair near the dinky little exit door and sat back to wait. There were other people milling around, all with different levels of enthusiasm. One (very bored looking) guy held a small cardboard sign with the name “Mr. Johnston” in thick black marker. A mom and two little girls vibrated a few feet away from him, and Dean could just hear the little girls ask how much longer until daddy would be there. Dean couldn’t help the smile that twitched at the corner of his mouth at the sight.

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Dean pulled it out and smiled at Cas’ name. Quickly, he opened the text.

 

_Just landed. Pulling up to the gate._

 

But Dean knew it would be a while until Cas would be able to get off the plane. Despite being almost thirty, Dean pulled a face to take a selfie. It was a stupid face, but he grinned and sent it anyway.

 

They texted back and forth until Cas had to go quiet so he could focus on getting off the plane. Dean took that as his cue and stood, pocketing his phone with a grin. He couldn’t keep the stupid grin off his face as he stood so he was directly opposite the door. The two little girls and their mom ended up to his left, and he winked down at them when they tried to admire his sign.

 

“What’s it say?” the littler one asked.

 

“It says ‘nerd’,” the older one replied, smiling up at Dean. Her two front top teeth were missing and she had a slight lisp. Then she gave him a weird frown. “Why’s it say that?”

 

“It’s for my boyfriend,” Dean replied easily. They were probably about to get a good eyeful of him and Cas kissing. If their mama didn’t like that, at least they were warned.

 

Instead, the two girls looked up at him with wide eyes. “Does your boyfriend like pink?”

 

Their mom was trying hard to hide a mortified laugh. Dean had no qualms throwing his head back and laughing. “No, he doesn’t.”

 

“Then why’s your sign pink?”

 

“So he can see it!”

 

The girls nodded sagely at him, as if his words were of the utmost importance. “My name’s Sarah,” the older one said. “This is my sister Paige. What’s your name?”

 

“My name’s Dean.”

 

“What’s your boyfriend’s name?” asked the littler one.

 

“His name is Cas.”

 

“I like it.”

 

“So do I.”

 

Suddenly, the exit door opened by one of the TSA agents. Dean perked up, clutching his sign and bringing it up to his chest so Cas could see it. Several people spilled from the exit. Some went left towards baggage claim, even though it would take several minutes before the luggage would be unloaded. Others grinned as they found someone waiting for them. A rather jovial man took off with the guy holding the Johnston sign.

 

Dark hair bobbed above the crowd. Bright blue eyes zeroed in on him, a small smile dancing across his lips.

 

Then he saw the sign and rolled his eyes.

 

Dean grinned, dancing the sign to tease him. Cas drew closer, bag slung over one shoulder.

 

“Hello, Dean.” God, Dean had missed that voice.

 

“Hello, Cas.”

 

“Hi, Cas!” called the two little girls.

 

Cas drew back from Dean to blink down at them. “Dean,” he said, not taking his eyes off them. “Did you acquire two little girls and a wife while I was away?”

 

The two girls giggled as their mom smiled. It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. “Just making friends waiting for you.”

 

“Better not make you wait any longer then, hmm?”

 

Before Dean could reply, hands grasped his jacket and pulled him forward into a breathtaking kiss. Well, no tongue or anything scandalous, but Dean hadn’t seen him in two weeks and it felt like kissing him for the first time all over again.

 

As he pulled away, Cas lifted a gentle hand to his cheek and smoothed his thumb over Dean’s cheekbone. “I missed you,” he said in his grumbling voice.

 

“Missed you too, nerd.”

 

Cas sighed and pulled away, rolling his eyes as he took his hand away. “And now the moment’s gone.”

 

Dean took his hand, letting the sign dangle in the other. “Let’s go home, shall we?” At Cas’ nod, Dean turned back to the girls who were hugging their dad. “Bye Sarah, bye Paige. Thanks for keeping me company.”

 

The family bid them goodbye as Dean pulled Cas out of the building. “Shall we get reacquainted in Baby’s back seat?” Dean asked with a lewd smile and waggle of his eyebrows.

 

“You’re incorrigible.”

 

“You love me anyway.”

 

“That I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt posted by missblackstar1678 on tumblr: 
> 
> Yes yes good  
> BUT  
> Who in your OTP waits at the airport for the other while holding a huge, bedazzled poster  
> Emblazoned with the word NERD


End file.
